OS - Pardon
by Yunea
Summary: Ceci est une version du pardon que Remus accorde à Sirius après sa farce. Slash Wolfstar - T à cause de la réaction de Remus.


**Salut a !**

 **Je sais, je sais, j'ai pas posté depuis un mois et en plus, c'est pas la suite du "Loup et l'Étoile"**

 **Mais j'avais pas d'inspiration pour la suite. Enfin, j'ai bien une idée mais je sais pas comment la mettre en place (cela dit, comme les vacances sont enfin là, je vais pouvoir réfléchir !)  
Bref, pour en revenir à cet OS, j'avais tout simplement envie d'écrire une version de "l'après-farce-de-Sirius".  
Je suis pas vraiment satisfait de certains passage mais je n'arrive pas à tout refaire parfaitement et je me suis dit que c'était le mieux que je pouvais faire. Cela dit, toute critique est à prendre !**

 **J'espère que ça vos plaira ^^**

 **.**

 **Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi !**

 **ENJOY !**

 **.**

Remus se figea brusquement sur son lit d'infirmerie, n'osant en croire ses oreilles.

« I-il a fait q-quoi ? » balbutia-t-il d'une voix faible. Il se sentait trahi. Sirius, le seul homme en qui il avait vraiment eu confiance, à qui il avait donné son cœur –

James passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà bien emmêlés, embarrassé.

« Il – (Il soupira) Il a révélé ton secret à Snape – » dit-il doucement.

Remus sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux et détourna la tête, voulant cacher les perles d'eau salée qui coulaient sur ses joues.

James soupira une deuxième fois et sortit de l'infirmerie. Il vit Sirius qui l'attendait là, se tordant les mains mais un air amorphe au visage, comme si quelqu'un avait éteint toute lumière en lui.  
James sentit brusquement la colère envahir ses veines et il s'approcha de son meilleur ami d'un pas rageur.

« Sirius – » siffla-t-il. L'autre ne releva pas la tête. « Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ?! Tu es devenu complètement fou ou quoi ? Mais à quoi tu pensais en l'envoyant là-bas ?! Remus aurait pu – »

Il fut interrompu dans sa tirade par Sirius, qui avait relevé la tête et murmuré :

« Pas ici. Engueule moi si tu veux, mais pas ici – »

James se figea puis explosa : « PAS ICI ?! PAS ICI ?! MAIS COMMENT TU PEUX ME DIRE DE NE PAS TE PARLER ICI APRÈS CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?! T'ES UN CONNARD, BLACK ! »

Jamais encore la voix de James n'avait contenu autant de haine envers quelqu'un et Sirius tressailli avant de rebaisser la tête. Le brun sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux et ne fit rien pour les retenir.

« Je sais James – Mais je – j-justement – Trop de gens le savent – » Il secoua la tête doucement. « S'il te plaît – Ne le fait pas partir – Ne le laisse pas être renvoyé – »

La détresse dans la voix de Sirius apaisa légèrement James, qui au lieu de lui hurler dessus en plein couloir le traîna de force jusqu'à la Salle Sur Demande, où il plaqua Sirius contre un mur et se remit à parler calmement, ce qui était bien pire, les yeux bouillants de haine.

« Dis-moi seulement, Black, à quoi tu pensais quand tu as envoyé Snape là-bas ? »

Sirius ferma les yeux et murmura : « Je – Je voulais juste – qu'il arrête – De le traiter comme ça – »

James inspira brusquement et le relâcha avant de passer les deux mains dans ses cheveux.

« Et le meilleur moyen était de l'envoyer à la mort ?! »

L'héritier Black – il se fit la réflexion que ses actes n'avaient jamais été si proche de ceux de sa famille – secoua la tête.

« Non ! Je – J-j'ai pas réfléchit je – J-j'voulais juste qu'il le laisse en paix ! » s'exclama-t-il, semblant désespéré.

« Mais bon sang Sirius ! » s'exclama le poursuiveur avant d'inspirer et de se calmer un peu. « A ton avis, maintenant qu'il sait, que penses-tu qu'il va faire ? Le laisser tranquille ? Il sera deux fois pire, bordel ! »

Sirius ferma les yeux et murmura : « Je sais – Pardon – »

« C'est pas à moi que tu devras demander pardon, Black. Mais Remus – »

Il laisse sa phrase en suspend avant de reprendre :

« Il vaut mieux que tu le laisses sortir de l'infirmerie. Après, tu iras lui demander pardon. » Il retint le _même si je ne pense pas qu'il te l'accordera_ qui lui brûlait la langue et se dirigea vers la sortie sans un mot.  
Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ne dit finalement rien.  
Qu'aurait-il pu dire à James ? Ce qu'il avait fait était impardonnable et il pouvait s'estimer heureux de ne pas s'être fait frapper par le Gryffondor.

 _Il en laisse le soin à Remus,_ songea-t-il amèrement avant de secouer la tête. Le seul à qui il pouvait s'en prendre était lui-même.

.

Une semaine plus tard, Remus sortait de l'infirmerie, fatigué mais surtout le cœur en lambeaux. Peu à peu, l'incrédulité et le sentiment de trahison qu'il avait ressenti s'étaient transformés en haine. Haine contre Sirius qui avait brisé le lien de confiance qu'ils avaient instauré. Haine contre lui-même d'avoir fait confiance aussi aveuglément.  
Le jeune préfet se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le dortoir qu'il partageait avec ses amis _et Sirius, toujours Sirius_.

Il entra dans la chambre et la première personne qu'il vit fut Sirius, assis en tailleur sur son lit, la tête dans les mains. A côté de son lit se trouvait James, qui se tut en voyant arriver le loup-garou. Celui-ci savait que James était furieux. Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait rien fait à part crier sur _Black_ – il ne pouvait plus se résoudre à l'appeler Sirius.  
Le poursuiveur et lui en avaient discuté longuement : James pouvait lui hurler dessus autant qu'il voulait mais seul Remus avait le droit de le frapper.

James lui fit un signe de tête en guise de salut puis se dirigea vers la sortie, entraînant avec lui Peter, qui était jusque-là assis sur son lit sans un mot.

Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que les deux Maraudeurs dans la pièce, Remus lança un sort d'insonorisation et verrouilla la porte tandis que Sirius se levait pour se mettre face à lui.

Le préfet lui lança alors un regard froid.

« Black. » Le ton de Remus était froid, sec, cassant comme jamais il ne l'avait été et Sirius tressailli.

« R-Remus je – » commença-t-il avant de se faire couper par l'autre, qui semblait calme, trop calme.

« Ta gueule, Black. Rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne changera ce que tu as fait. » Il se rapprocha en parlant, et Sirius recula jusqu'à buter contre le mur du fond, ne laissant qu'un espace d'un mètre entre eux. « Je te faisais confiance. Tu m'as trahi. Comment crois-tu que je pourrai te pardonner après cela ? »

Sirius baissa les yeux et murmura : « Tu ne peux pas. »

Remus eut un sourire froid.

« Exact. Non seulement ma partie humaine t'en veut mais le loup est blessé. Tu sais ce que fait un loup quand il est blessé par sa meute ? – car c'est ce que tu étais, Black. »

Le brun secoua la tête et voulut parler quand il eut le souffle coupé. Remus venait juste de lui asséner un coup dans le ventre, le faisant se plier en deux.  
Une poigne forte sur son épaule l'obligea à se redresser et la voix glaciale de Remus retentit à son oreille en un murmure.

« Il attaque. »

Un second coup le cueillit, à la joue cette fois, et il laissa un faible gémissement de douleur filtrer d'entre ses lèvres. Deux mains le plaquèrent contre la paroi de pierre et il leva un regard trouble vers Remus, dont le visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Et ses proies ne lui échappent jamais. »

Les yeux d'ambres face à lui tourbillonnaient. Sirius y vit de la haine, du dégoût, et quelque chose qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier. Il n'eut pas le loisir de chercher d'avantage car une paire de lèvres l'assaillirent. Ce n'était pas un baiser, comprit Sirius. Mais une vengeance. Il laissa la langue de Remus forcer la barrière de ses lèvres et sentit les mains sur ses épaules raffermir leur prise.  
Il ne faisait nul doute qu'il aurait des bleus le lendemain. _Peu importe_ , se dit-il en fermant les yeux.

Il était décidé à ce que le loup-garou puisse laisser libre court à sa colère, même s'il devait en ressortir avec les deux épaules brisées – ce qui devenait de plus en plus probable. En effet, son bras droit avait craqué de façon inquiétante mais la poigne d'acier du lycanthrope ne se desserra pas pour autant. Au contraire, il sembla au brun qu'elle se raffermissait.  
Il poussa un faible gémissement de douleur, étouffé par les lèvres de Remus. Celui-ci ne parut pas apprécier l'entendre car il lui mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure et un goût de sang lui envahit la bouche.

Remus se recula brusquement, laissant Sirius s'affaisser sur lui-même.

« Je n'espère pas d'excuse de ta part, ce serait trop beau. Sache juste que tu m'as trahi. Que je te faisais confiance et que je t'aimais. Maintenant, je serai incapable de le redire. »

Sirius leva les yeux vers lui et se redressa, un filet de sang coulant sur son menton et un hématome en court de formation sur la joue droite.

« Tu me disais que tu n'étais pas comme eux, comme ta putain de famille. Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose : tu te trompais. Tu es pire qu'eux, _Black_ »

Le dernier mot avait été craché et seul un infime tremblement montra à Remus qu'il l'avait entendu. Celui-ci sentait la rage bouillonner dans ses veines et il attrapa le brun par la gorge, laissant une marque sur la peau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, Black ? Que tu pouvais m' _utiliser pour tuer_? »

Le loup-garou asséna un coup de poing à l'animagus et un craquement retentit au niveau de sa mâchoire. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et tout son corps se tendit pour tenter d'échapper à la poigne de fer qui l'empêchait de respirer.  
Une nouvelle douleur au niveau du ventre lui arracha un geignement étouffé et brusquement, l'étau autour de sa gorge disparut. Il s'effondra au sol en suffocant et eut à peine le temps de reprendre sa respiration qu'il fut plaqué une deuxième fois contre le mur, laissant son dos exposé à Remus. Le loup-garou lui tordit le bras, arrachant au brun une exclamation de douleur.

« Tu as mal ? » demanda Remus à son oreille. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle. « Tu as l'impression que ton corps va se briser, n'est-ce pas ? Imagine-toi ressentir cela mille fois plus fort. Imagine-toi te réveiller après ça, un goût de sang dans la bouche. Imagine-toi paniquer à l'idée d'avoir blessés ceux que tu aimes. Imagine-toi apprendre que celui que tu aimes, ton compagnon, celui en qui tu as le plus confiance, a trahi ses promesses. »

Il tordit le bras un peu plus fort et un sinistre craquement se fit entendre lors que la douleur affluait dans les veines de Sirius. Elle était si forte qu'il faillit s'évanouir sur le coup mais il fit son possible pour rester conscient.

Un souffle gelé contre son oreille se fit sentir : « Voilà ce que ça m'a fait. J'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'arrachait le cœur. »

Il se recula brusquement, le laissant tomber à terre. Sirius ramena son bras contre sa poitrine en tremblant légèrement.

« Je ne veux plus te voir, plus t'entendre jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Ce que tu as fait est intolérable et je ne te laisserai plus jouer avec ma condition. » La voix du loup-garou avait repris son ton calme et glacial.

L'animagus ne répondit pas et se recroquevilla autour de son bras, les yeux fermés.

« Pardon Remus – » chuchota-t-il doucement.

L'autre, la main sur la poignée, se figea puis sortit de la pièce sans un mot. Il passa devant James et celui-ci lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Amène-le à l'infirmerie. »

Il commença à partir puis s'arrêta juste avant de s'engager dans l'escalier.

« Reste avec lui. Je préfère être seul. » dit-il en le regardant puis il partit.

James soupira de soulagement : Remus venait implicitement l'autorisation de le pardonner. Le poursuiveur était toujours en colère mais il ne supportait que peu l'absence de son frère. Il sourit légèrement et se tourna vers Peter. « Va à l'infirmerie et préviens Pomfresh que je vais amener Sirius, ok ? Je m'occupe de lui. »

Le rat hocha la tête puis fila dans la direction ordonnée et le cerf ouvrit la porte du dortoir.

« Sirius ? » appela-t-il avant de voir la silhouette tremblante du brun, dont l'épaule formait un angle étrange. Il se précipita vers l'autre et s'agenouilla face à lui. « Merde, Siri' – » chuchota-t-il.

Il essuya doucement les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de son ami sans qu'il s'en soit rendu compte et le força à se relever.

« Allez viens, on va à l'infirmerie. »

.

Sirius ressortit quelques jours après, le bras droit cassé, la joue couverte d'un hématome immense et la lèvre fendue.

Les élèves lui jetèrent quelques regard surpris, étonnés de ne plus le voir avec Remus en permanence mais personne ne fit de commentaire.

Le mois passa très lentement pour Sirius, qui passait son temps à regarder Remus, un air malheureux au visage.  
Quant à Remus, il ne lui accordait pas un seul regard, semblant même ignorer son existence.

Un jour alors que Sirius s'était endormi sur son manuel de potion, assis en tailleur sur son lit, Remus remonta et entra dans le dortoir en coup de vent. Il allait ressortir quand il vit sur sa gauche la silhouette avachie de Sirius, la tête reposant sur son livre.

Le jeune loup-garou soupira faiblement et, après avoir vérifié qu'il était bien endormi, le glissa sous les draps avec une extrême douceur. Il resta quelques minutes à détailler son beau visage, remarquant par la même occasion ses cernes profondes et presque noires puis se força à se détourner.

Il lui en voulait toujours autant mais le loup au fond de lui s'était agité, comme s'il voulait le protéger.

Ce soir-là, Remus eut du mal à s'endormir, repensant encore et encore à la scène qui s'était jouée presque un mois plus tôt dans ce même dortoir, les cernes de Sirius se superposant à l'image de son corps recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Il fut réveillé en pleine nuit par des sons étouffés et se leva lentement, de peur de réveiller James et Peter – il savait par avance qui faisait autant de bruit. Remus s'approcha doucement du lit de Sirius et entrouvrit les rideaux.  
Le brun bougeait sous sa couette, poussant de petits gémissements terrifiés et son visage était crispé. Un souffle erratique s'échappait de ses lèvres et Remus sentit sa partie animale, celle qui considérait Sirius comme sien, s'agiter.

Mais le loup-garou ne fit rien, se contentant de le regarder d'un air impassible alors qu'il luttait contre ses démons.  
Finalement, alors que le jour allait se lever, Sirius se calma brusquement et Remus partit en direction de la salle de bain, l'esprit chamboulé.  
Cela faisait déjà trois semaines qu'ils ne se s'étaient pas adressé la parole et le loup de Remus, s'il était toujours en colère contre l'animagus, commençait à faire ressentir les conséquences de son absence.

Pourtant, dans la semaine qui suivit, il continua à l'ignorer. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte mais le visage de Sirius s'était creusé et il avait perdu son teint pâle pour devenir crayeux.  
Le brun ne dormait plus, se tournant et retournant dans son lit en réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il avait perdu et plus il y pensait, plus il se détestait. Il passait ses journées à regarder Remus rire et plaisanter avec ses amis, et, quand la douleur devenait trop forte, il partait en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie pour n'en revenir qu'à la nuit tombée, séchant de plus en plus les cours.

Il voulut suivre ses deux amis le soir de la pleine lune mais doutait : et si Remus en voulait pas de lui ? Il n'était pas sûr de le supporter. Mais d'un autre côté, il savait que le loup-garou était totalement en droit. Après tout, c'était bien lui qui l'avait trahi.  
Puis finalement, après avoir passé la soirée à tergiverser, il se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis et se précipita vers la Cabane Hurlante, évitant souplement les branches du Saule Cogneur.

Il courut à en perdre haleine sur le chemin menant à la cabane et lorsqu'il arriva, la porte était déjà verrouillée. Il lâcha un juron sonore puis se transforma en son équivalent canin et leva le museau pour humer la trace fraîche de ses amis. Il repartit en courant quand il l'eut trouvé mais s'arrêta à une distance respectueuse du groupe.  
Le cerf – Prongs, lui souffla la partie humaine de son cerveau – le vit et hocha la tête lentement, comme s'il le remerciait.  
Padfoot laissa filtrer un faible jappement, pas assez fort pour que Moony ne l'entende mais assez pour que Prongs puisse le distinguer. Le chien passa la nuit à veiller de loin sur le loup – son loup, son loup hurlait son âme.

.

Remus somnolait dans son lit à l'infirmerie quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un chien noir, qui s'avança jusqu'au lit et s'assit. L'animal gémit tout bas, les yeux tristes et le regarda dormir durant quelques temps avant que le loup-garou ne se mette à bouger, montrant ainsi qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller. Padfoot se releva alors et partit tout aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé, laissant comme seule trace de son passage une odeur trop subtile pour être décelée parmi les autres.

.

Remus sortit deux jours plus tard et la première chose qu'il fit fut de trouver James.

« Où est-il ? » demanda le loup d'un air inquiet.

Le poursuiveur leva un sourcil et répondit d'un ton sarcastique :

« Je pensais que tu voulais sa mort ? »  
De toute évidence, même s'il avait été presque aussi dur que Remus, James avait assez peu apprécié d'amener Sirius à l'infirmerie et de le calmer chaque nuit depuis un mois. Et il le lui faisait bien savoir.

Remus reçut la question comme un coup de poing mais ne se démonta pas. Il contourna son ami, qui se tenait au milieu du dortoir, et se dirigea vers sa malle dans laquelle il prit la carte du Maraudeur. Sans un mot, il sortit de la pièce sous l'œil surpris de James. Il déplia la carte et rechercha avidement le point nommé « Sirius Black ». Il vit, surpris, que celui-ci était en haut de la plus haute tour de l'école et prit peur en le voyant approcher des créneaux. Il partit en courant dans cette direction, l'esprit en ébullition.  
Lorsqu'il parvint en haut de la tour, essoufflé et rouge d'avoir couru tout le château, Sirius était assis sur les créneaux, une cigarette aux lèvres.

 _C'est donc là que tu allais –_

Le brun tourna légèrement la tête vers lui et sursauta avant de sauter sur ses pieds.

« R-Remus ! Qu'est-ce que – Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il en écrasant la cigarette sous son talon en un geste précipité.

L'autre ne bougea pas et fronça les sourcils sans un mot, ses yeux fixant le visage de Sirius. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_  
C'était une excellente question à laquelle Remus n'avait pas la réponse. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait eu besoin de le voir. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire.  
Sirius baissa les yeux et murmura : « Bon – Je – J'y vais. »  
Pendant un instant, il avait cru que Remus allait lui parler, ne serait-ce que pour lui hurler dessus mais non. Il se contentait de le regarder et le jeune homme avait senti son cœur s'effriter.  
Sirius comprit alors que rien, jamais, ne pourrait l'excuser de ce qu'il avait fait. Il sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux et se détourna, cachant les perles salées qui menaçaient de couler. Il allait repartir quand la voix de Remus retentit dans la nuit fraîche de Janvier.

« Sirius – »

Son ton n'était qu'un murmure mais elle suffit à stopper l'animagus, qui se figea.

« Je – Je suis désolé, Remus. Tellement, tellement désolé – Cries-moi dessus si tu veux mais – Mais je t'en supplie – Plus – Je ne peux pas supporter – Je suis désolé – »

La voix de Sirius trembla et il sentit une larme glisser le long de sa joue froide. Mais il continua à parler.

« J'en pouvais plus – Je voulais – Je voulais qu'il arrête d-de te t-traiter comme ça – Et ça – ça me faisait mal de voir que – que tu continuais à le protéger – Et j'étais jaloux. Tu passais de plus en plus de temps avec lui e-et j'ai cru que – » Il baissa la tête, honteux, tournant toujours le dos à Remus.

« Tu as cru que je te trompais avec lui. »

Sirius tressaillit en entendant le ton froid de Remus mais acquiesça. « Je voulais que quelqu'un ait mal comme moi. Et il était là. J'ai pas réfléchit, je ne pensais pas que c'était toujours toi. Je savais qu'il y avait toi, qui te faisais traiter de pute par lui et le loup et la possibilité qu'il meure. »

Il ferma les yeux en parlant. Il se dégoûtait de s'être servi de cette manière de Remus. Il savait qu'après que Remus eût entendu ce qu'il avait à dire, jamais il ne lui pardonnerait. Mais il avait besoin qu'il sache.

« Je ne voulais pas te blesser, je te le jure. Je voulais – je voulais te protéger. Mais – Mais je t'ai perdu e-et – »

Il se tut, incapable de continuer tant sa gorge était serrée. Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage et n'entendit pas Remus se rapprocher. Il sursauta quand deux bras l'entourèrent et le forcèrent à faire face au loup-garou. Sirius se tendit légèrement avant de se mettre à pleurer en silence. Il tremblait de plus en plus et s'effondra brusquement au sol sous le cri de surprise de Remus.

.

Mrs Pomfresh ausculta Sirius, que Remus lui avait amené, et détecta un manque de sommeil et de nourriture.  
Elle le fit se coucher dans un lit et Remus resta à ses côtés. Ce dernier veilla sur son sommeil, de plus en plus inquiet pour Sirius.  
Ce dernier ne se réveilla pas avant le lendemain midi et la première chose qu'il sentit fut une main froide contre son front. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec Remus qui l'observait avec inquiétude.

« Remus ? »  
Sirius se dit qu'il devait rêver. Voilà un mois qu'il l'ignorait et en deux jours, il le prenait dans ses bras et restait avec lui à l'infirmerie. Pire encore, il avait l'air _inquiet_ pour lui.

« Que – Qu'est-ce que tu fais là – ? »

Le loup-garou se figea légèrement et baissa les yeux d'une manière étrange.

« Tu t'es évanoui alors – Je t'ai amené ici. »

Sirius hocha doucement la tête et ferme les yeux, commençant à se rendormir. Il tenta de lutter contre le sommeil mais il était si fatigué qu'il ne put résister longtemps et s'assoupit.

.

Il se réveilla pour la seconde fois mais Remus n'était plus là.  
Sirius soupira doucement en comprenant que la « trêve » qui lui avait été accordée était terminée et il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Un faible soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il referma les yeux en se roulant en boule dans le lit d'infirmerie.

 _Bon,_ pensa-t-il _, qu'est-ce que je fais, moi, maintenant ?_

Il était hors de question d'aller parler à Remus si celui-ci ne le voulait pas. Il avait fini par apprendre la leçon quand, au bout d'une semaine à lui présenter ses excuses sous toutes les formes et de toutes les manières possibles, le loup-garou lui avait dit ses quatre vérités.

Peut-être devait-il en parler à James ? Mais que pourrait-il lui dire ? Sirius était presque sûr qu'il lui conseillerait de passer à autre chose et l'emmènerait faire une partie de carte.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et essaya de calmer son esprit.

 _De toute façon – Il a le droit de me détester._

Ses larmes menacèrent de couler mais il serra les paupières pour ne pas pleurer. Il souffla longuement et sursaute en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Sirius – ? » appela une voix douce qui figea le brun. Celui-ci releva lentement la tête et vit Remus, qui l'observait avec inquiétude. Le préfet vit les perles d'eau sur les joues de Sirius – qui nota mentalement qu'il avait échoué à ne pas pleurer – et le prit dans ses bras.

« Chhht – Je suis là – Ça va aller, Sirius – »

Remus caressait doucement le visage de l'animagus, attendant patiemment qu'il se calme. Finalement, après de longues minutes à serrer un Sirius tremblant contre lui, ce-dernier releva la tête, une note d'espoir dans les yeux et s'écarta légèrement.

« Tu – Tu ne me hais plus ? »

« Non. J'ai compris, après la pleine lune. La mort arrive trop vite et je veux t'avoir à mes côtés, Sirius. »

Il n'avait pas dit qu'il ne lui en voulait plus, mais c'était tout comme. Le brun le regarda quelques instants sans sembler y croire puis lui tendit timidement les bras. Remus sourit et l'enlaça puis il le força à se recoucher, argumentant que « Tu es encore trop fatigué, dors. »

.

Le lendemain, lorsque James, à qui un Peter rouge mais bizarrement enjoué avait dit où était Sirius, se rendit à l'infirmerie, il vit Remus et Sirius endormis tous les deux dans le même lit, enlacés et il sourit.

Le loup-garou mettrait du temps à faire de nouveau totalement confiance à Sirius mais il savait que c'était en bonne voie.


End file.
